Submission of the Demon
by DanteEdwards
Summary: Raven is pushed to the brink when she and Starfire are captured by Blackfire and forced to become her sex slaves. Warning: Heavy BDSM Content
1. Chapter 1

The rattle of chains announced their arrival. Blackfire led her new prisoner into the room with a tug of the leash. With both arms bound behind her back the prisoner was forced to wobble forward on her knees. A purple hood covered most of her head including her eyes. Only the woman's mouth was free from the latex. Raven recognized those red lips.

 _Starfire?! She got you too?_

Raven glared at her captor, but all her hate only seemed to feed Blackfire's amusement. She tugged Starfire forward so that she was directly within view. Only then did Raven notice the dildo strap on protruding from Starfire's waist.

 _No…No, she wouldn't._

"Mmmpphgg." Raven mumbled into her ballgag but could form no words. If she could, then she would've escaped long ago. But the gag was large and a strap across her jaw prevented her from opening her mouth any further.

"I-I'm so sorry." Stuttered Starfire, "But I have no choice."

"Don't feel bad, sis." Said Blackfire, "Trust, me…This one wants it." With a lecherous smirk Blackfire helped guide her sister inside.

"Mmmmphhmmfhuck." Raven bit into her gag as Starfire worked her way deep inside of her. She struggled against her bonds, but it was hopeless. The torture chair had her splayed out and restrained with a number of strategically placed tight straps. Her arms were bound above her head while her legs were forcibly spread to form an open pose in which Starfire now unknowingly claimed.

Back and forth Starfire went. What started off as slow and timid thrusts became fiercer by the second. Starfire's hips rolled with the rhythm of her panting breath. Each thrust sent a shockwave through Raven's body. She walked a tightrope between pain and a pleasure in which she could not deny as Starfire picked up speed. Sweat beaded Starfire's orange skin. Her exposed breasts bounced with the effort, flicking sweat onto Raven's belly.

Raven groaned and moaned unintelligibly into her gag. Not a word of her muffled pleas reached Starfire's ears. In fact, to Raven's horror, it seemed that her grunts only encouraged her friend. Drool pooled out of Raven's mouth and trickled down her chin. She closed her eyes trying to focus, to regain control of her mind. But it was like trying to build a house of cards during an earthquake. Starfire did not give her a moment's respite. The heat of her fellow Teen Titan burned within her like an erupting volcano.

When she opened her eyes, she found Blackfire staring down at her.

"Having fun?" she asked.

"Mmmmfghh!" Raven lunged at her captor but the collar around her neck yanked her back down like a dog on a leash.

Blackfire giggled and moved closer. Her black lips met Raven's own. The taste was bittersweet like black licorice. Raven could not pull away. Some part of her, deep down, didn't want to pull away. She could feel it. Her demon half blazed with an insatiable lust for this black-haired Tamaran. Not just her lips, but her body. The flawless skin. The soft curvy flesh. So beautiful. She wanted to ruin it all.

But just like the rest of her, Raven's demon half was bound in place. And so, she could do nothing as Blackfire's tongue dragged up her cheek, licking up the tears which flowed down like rivers. Blackfire's hands caressed Raven's shoulders before moving to cup her breasts. She fondled and squeezed with supple hands and practiced movements. Raven was helpless against both sisters. A victim to the pain. A slave to the pleasure.

Something cold and metal pinched both of Raven's breasts and she let out another moan of ecstasy. A gift from Blackfire. A set of bells clamped to each nipple. With every heave from Starfire Raven's breasts rebounded and the bells tolled.

Like a shadow dancing around the edges of Raven's vision, Blackfire moved behind her sister.

"Let her have it." she whispered before playfully biting her ear just hard enough to draw a little blood, before pulling away.

The clank of manacles hit the floor and Starfire stretched her arms out. Her sister had freed her.

 _Look Starfire! Take off your mask. Its me. Oh god, please look, it's Raven! Your friend!_

But Starfire did no such thing. Instead, she grabbed onto Raven at her hips and with a grin plunged even deeper inside.

"Uuunngh!" Raven's head was thrown back so that she was gazing up at the ceiling.

With the strength of both her arms Starfire thrusted all the way in so that her hips were now slapping against Raven's upraised thighs.

"Yes!" she shouted, "Yes, yes, yes!"

All the defiant fight was pounded out of Raven. Her muffled cries dwindled to the barest of pants. Even the torture chair now groaned with exhaustion, unable it seems to withstand Starfire's alien strength. Raven's fists, which had remained clenched this whole time now opened limp. Her head lolled, and her vision blurred so that she saw double.

Starfire's hands reached out and took hold of the chiming bells. She pulled on them, stretching Raven's boobs out and forcing her to arch her back. There she was held, suspended like a chandelier by her nipples until at last the clamps lost their grip and Raven flopped back down. The waves of pain caused her body to twitch. Raven laid there unable to move as Starfire had her way. She too now groaned in pleasure. It took a moment for Raven too see why. Blackfire had mounted her sister, taking her from behind. She pounded into Starfire's ass, which in turn caused Starfire to plunge harder into Raven.

Darkness circled. Consciousness was slipping away. The last thing Raven saw before she blacked out was Blackfire placing one finger to her lips.

" _Shhhh_."

* * *

Raven awoke sore and defiled. The Tamaran sisters were nowhere in sight. They had left Raven alone, but no doubt they will return. Raven wriggled in her restrains, finding them surprisingly loose.

 _How can that be?_

She blinked the weariness from her eyes and gazed with awe. The contraption she remained bound to was now somewhat bent. Starfire's lust had broken it in just as it did her. Raven's torture might just prove her salvation. Focusing on her right arm she twisted. Back and forth. Back and forth, rubbing her skin raw underneath the straps. Just when Raven thought she'd never be free her hand popped out. It fell into her lap feeling as heavy as lead. The strength left in her body was weak, but her mind however…

Summoning every last ounce of willpower Raven reached up and tore the ball gag out and down so that it hung around her throat like a sloppy necklace. Saliva dripped from the gag down her bare chest. Slowly, she moved her jaw up and down, working out the creaks. Then with a brittle smile she whispered, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."


	2. Chapter 2

Blackfire entered her torture room to find her slave missing. Before she had a chance to react tendrils of black power enveloped her, restraining her limbs. They raised her high into the air where she writhed and struggled to break free. No matter how many tendrils she destroyed more just came. They coiled around her body, tearing at her clothes. When brute strength failed Blackfire opened her mouth to scream for help. Before she could even get a word out a tendril of black energy jammed into her mouth and wiggled its way down her throat, stifling any cries for security.

"Ughf!" Blackfire choked.

More tendrils snaked up her legs and penetrated her cunt and ass, digging deep into both. Blackfire writhed, but her strength was failing. The tendrils stretched out her limbs and held her in the air as if she were on display. Any amount of energy she summoned was quickly drained away. The tendrils seemed to feed on her tamaraneon power as much as they did on her body. They ventured deep within her, forcing waves of pleasure and pain to overcome her senses.

Slowly, Blackfire was lowered to the floor. The tendrils went to work fastening her in place. They shackled her arms behind her back. The same power draining manacles she had used on her sister. A collar clicked closed around her neck with a short chain leash attached to the floor, preventing Blackfire to stand up. When she was secure, the tendrils receded.

Blackfire watched the tendrils gather and take shape. A silhouette rose from the ground and Raven manifested herself before Blackfire. Darkness shrouded her like a cloak. Past the midnight veil Blackfire could glimpse the supple breasts and slender hips of her former slave. Raven was just as they had left her, naked and defiled. Except something changed. Though her pale almost purplish skin was on full display there was no hint of embarrassment like there was before. She wore her nakedness with a devilish smile.

"This is a good look for you, Blackfire. Bent and bound like the wild animal you are."

"Raven…How did you-Nevermind. Congratulations, you caught me. Is it earth jail this time or Tamaran?"

"Neither." The back of Raven's hand slapped Blackfire across the face. Blackfire froze, stung silent by the blow to her cheek. In her daze she watched Raven stroll to the arsenal of toys Blackfire kept. Those twilight eyes of hers searched the lot, picking out the biggest strap on dildo available. The thong bottom rode up high in both cunt and ass, but Raven didn't seem to mind. She slipped it on in one graceful movement.

"You have a lot of nice tools in here, Blackfire. I say we put them to good use."

"You-you can't be serious." stammered Blackfire, "You wouldn't."

"You've awakened something within me. I can't return to my friends until I've satisfied the demon." Raven glanced over her shoulder at Blackfire. A sly smile played across her lips. "Did I say until I've satisfied? My bad. _You_ will have that honor."

"You demonic bitch! I swear, I'll end you al-" Blackfire ate her words as the Teen Titan stuffed a gag into her mouth. The harness latched onto her face like a spider. "Mmmfffgh! Mmmpgh!"

Raven cackled, "Now that shut you up."

The demonic girl circled Blackfire, dragging a single finger across her skin. Her very touch was to feel the heat of the demon. Its fiery breath. Blackfire shuddered, cowering before the demon she herself unleashed. When Blackfire lost sight of Raven she fought to turn her head, but the taut chain leash kept her facing forward. She may not have been able to see, but she could feel Raven tear at her already tattered clothes, exposing her bare ass and freeing her breasts. Blackfire writhed in her restraints. A fruitless struggle.

"You dancing for me?" asked Raven, "Go ahead and dance for the demon."

Blackfire's trembling knees buckled. She meant to fall to the ground, away from Raven's reach, but a strap around her stomach kept her suspended. There was no way to stand proud and defiant or fall weak and helpless. Raven propped Blackfire up so she was forced to prostrate herself before her, every hole presented.

Raven seized Blackfire by her hips and pulled while she thrusted, plunging deep into Blackfire's ass. There was no easing in as there had been with Starfire. Raven claimed what was hers without a second's hesitation. Blackfire cried out but the muzzle gag stifled her voice to a weak moan.

Flesh pounded against flesh in a rhythmic beat. Raven cared little for the treatment of her slave. She pressed forward, forcing Blackfire onto her tippy toes. With each thrust she struggled to maintain balance. Raven's fingers, which were digging like claws into Blackfire's sides retreated. In the following few seconds Blackfire groaned sweet relief from the pain. That is before Raven grabbed her hair and tugged backwards. The chain leash snapped taut and the collar tightened with the strain.

Blackfire was forced to stare at the ceiling as wave after wave of gratifying pain took hold of her body. The edges of her vision grew dark. She was only seconds away from passing out from asphyxiation, yet Raven loosened her hold just enough for Blackfire to remain conscious. With each ravenous plunge Raven grunted her own delight. A sound, which deepened into the incendiary tone of a demon.

* * *

The Tamaran empress broke quicker than Raven anticipated. She squealed like a pig. All that smug authority she wielded just the other day was gone the moment Raven took her first plunge inside the bitch. This disappointed her somewhat. Raven wanted to take her time breaking this defiler. To convert her delicious body into a temple of sin.

Raven took out her frustrations on the woman's ass, spanking each cheek until they were raw red. She loved the way they jiggled with every blow. When Raven finally pulled out, Blackfire sagged. She rocked in her restraints, limp and sweaty. Her heart fluttered a beat faster than humanly possible. Raven circled her victim until she was in front once more.

Blackfire gave no sign that she was even still conscious. Her head hanged low allowing her long dark hair to cascade over her face. Drool leaked from her muzzle and dripped onto the floor forming a small puddle. Raven undid the muzzle straps and pulled free the gag. Blackfire gasped for air. Raven waited until she caught her breath before grabbing Blackfire by the jaw and raising her head up so that they were face to face.

"Stay awake on me. I'm not done with you by a long shot. I'm gonna teach you to love this cock. You understand me?" Raven tried to insert the strap on dildo into Blackfire's mouth only to find it closed to her. She tried again, but Blackfire refused to open.

The Tamaran Empress glared up at Raven. A hint of defiance still burned in those radiant green eyes.

"You don't want it?" asked Raven as she pressed the dildo against Blackfire's mouth, "It's yours after all, I'm simply returning it."

Raven slapped the dildo against Blackfire's face, coating sticky strings of saliva across her nose and cheeks. Still, the Tamaran refused to open her mouth. The inner demon within Raven licked its lips. Blackfire's resistance only served to reinvigorate Raven's lust.

"Have it your way then." Raven pinched Blackfire's nose, blocking off any air. "How long can you hold out?"

Blackfire twisted and turned to try and break free. Like a spoiled bitch refusing to eat her vegetables. Raven refused to relinquish her grip. She watched as the Tamaran's face paled. Her eyes shut tight. She fought so hard but eventually she opened her mouth. Just as she gasped for breath Raven plunged the dildo into her mouth and released her nose.

"Uguugh!" Blackfire's body jolted. She tried to pull back, but Raven grabbed her head and forced her still. Raven pushed further inside, the large dildo forcing Blackfire's jaw open to the max. "Uguuuhh-!"

At first it was difficult to slip in and out, but as Blackfire's dark lips lathered the shaft it became easier. Raven moved her hips in a circular motion. Up and down, back and forth. No matter what direction she went, Blackfire followed. Raven felt as if she were riding a horse and using Blackfire's hair as reins.

"I have to admit, I've always wanted you. Starfire is sexy, no doubt about it, but you-You're something else. A voluptuous body with hair like silk. All those times we've fought each other…In our last battle you stood over me with your foot on my chest. I thought I've never seen anything so beautiful. But you know what? You look even better choking on my cock."

Blackfire gagged and slurped on the dildo, producing even more saliva which lubed the ride.

"Look at me." Ordered Raven. When her slave refused she repeated the demand in her demon voice. "Look. At. Me."

Blackfire opened her eyes and stared up at Raven. There were tears running down her cheeks. That look…Raven shuttered at the sight of it.

 _It must've been how I looked when Blackfire captured me. But now the tables were turned. How does it feel you dirty bitch?_

Pure domination. The sensation caused Raven to climax on the spot. Strangely enough, the alien strap on mimicked its wearer and emptied out a splurge of hot cum into Blackfire's mouth. Raven stumbled backwards, slipping out of her slave. The once empress gagged and spat out the cum onto the floor.

 _What a waste._

"That's no good." Said Raven when her orgasm faded enough to allow her to speak. "You've got a lot to learn, slave. Next time you're going to swallow it all."

With a lash of dark magic, the collar and ceiling strap holding Blackfire up were severed. The Tamaran empress toppled to the ground. There she convulsed for a few seconds, coughing up excess cum. When her fit subsided, she began to crawl like a worm towards the door.

"Oh no you don't." Grabbing Blackfire by the shoulder Raven flipped the woman onto her back. "You're not getting off that easily."

The woman was panting. With each breath her chest rose and fell. For the first time Raven noticed how amble Blackfire's breasts were. Slightly larger than Starfire's but just as firm.

Blackfire noticed her staring, "Please, no."

Flashing a smile Raven cupped the left nipple in her mouth and sucked. While she suckled on that teat she used her right hand to play with the other breast and crammed her left hand into Blackfire's mouth. Raven eventually released the boob, but not before biting the stiff nipple with her teeth.

"Sthawp, I begth of you." Mumbled Blackfire. Raven seized her by the tongue and lifted her head off the ground.

"Stop or what?" taunted Raven, "You know, I like the taste of you. I just got a morsel the other day and I've been craving more ever since. But unlike you, I'm a kind mistress. I'll feed you after." Raven pressed her lips against Blackfire's own. Somehow, they were sweeter than the night before when their positions were reversed.

Raven grinded against her slave. Her weight alone kept Blackfire from squirming too much. Her arms were still bound and now pinned behind her back so all she could do was kick with her legs.

Their tongue's wrestled for dominance inside Blackfire's mouth. A wet, sloppy battle which ended with Raven pulling away as the victor.

"Let's put these to work, shall we?" Raven pressed Blackfire's boobs together and shoved the dildo between the two of them. Her weren't as tight as her ass or mouth, but far softer. The strap on was long enough so that at full thrust its tip reached Blackfire's lips.

Without even being told to do so Blackfire took the dildo into her mouth. Each time the dildo was pulled free from her hungry lips it elicited a wet popping sound which overjoyed Raven to hear. Their two sweaty bodies made for little friction allowing Raven to thrust faster than ever before. She moved as if in a trance. Blackfire didn't break eye contact with her the whole ride. Those glowing green irises enraptured Raven's demonic soul. That tantalizing stare pulled at her. Raven could feel everything as if the dildo was her own cock. The swelling pleasure. Filling to the brim. Ready to burst. Then with one final push Raven shrieked her euphoria.

Blackfire gulped and swallowed every last expunged drop. Raven sat there for some time, allowing the waves of ecstasy to vibrate throughout her body.

"We're not done." Said Raven through heavy breath, "It's a long ride back to earth and we'll have plenty of time to spend with each other. Do you like that?"

Blackfire mumbled through the cock still in her mouth, "Yes, mistress."


End file.
